Biometric reference templates can be uniquely identified and associated with the identity of a person or individual. The biometric data component of a template is a constant that identifies an individual. Exposure of a reference template over time, when aggregated with other information, provides a footprint of activities that the individual participated in (such as, making a purchase in a store, clocking in and out of work, paying a highway toll) and the locations of that individual at various points in time (such as, when they were at a particular banking machine, toll booth, or store's check-out register). As such, there is a need for indicating a level of protection to be afforded the information contained in a biometric reference template corresponding to a person or individual, to effectively specify the intended and proper use and handling of the information contained in the biometric reference template without compromising the privacy of the individual.